Ultimate Street Fighter
by kadell999
Summary: After being nearly killed by Akuma's demon technique, Makoto makes it her long-term goal to defeat Akuma with her own devastating technique (which is still being worked on now). Chapter 2 is where Makoto determines whether her journey towards defeating Akuma is worth it as she spars with her best friend, Ibuki. Also, something seems different about Juri's behavior.
1. Lesson 1: Orientation

Lesson 1: Orientation

_My name is Makoto._

"Hiya!" Makoto thrusts her fist into her opponent's face, causing them to stumble.

_It's only been a few years since the third tournament. I really didn't care much about it after my match with Ryu. It turned out I wasn't very strong at all._

"Hadoken!" Makoto is struck by Sakura's hadoken.

_Even his apprentice can withstand my attacks. She's only half as powerful as he is._

"Have you given up yet? I've been trained by Ryu, so there's way you can win without fighting to your full strength." Sakura boasted.

_She's right. I've been fighting in my weakest state this entire time. I did defeat Ryu, but it turned out he went easy on me. A few months before this fight, I was nearly killed in battle. One man, who thought I was the most powerful warrior alive, challenged me. Of course I held my own. The problem was when he used a dark technique of unrelenting power. Almost every bone in my body was broken and Rehab was a must. I still remember his name today._

"Of course I can't give up yet. I still have to own up to my rematch with Akuma." Makoto retorted.

At that moment, Sakura executed a cartwheel towards Makoto. Once she got back on both of her feet she swings her fist a few times against Makoto, but Makoto is able to dodge them. She counters it with a powerful knee strike which sends Sakura back a few feet. However, Makoto begins to fall to the ground in pain. Her attack strained the injury in her leg.

"This match is over. It's time for you to return to the Rehab center, Makoto." One of the spectators was a Korean woman with backbone length hair. She was in a nurse's uniform indicating that she was there to supervise Makoto's condition.

"Ah, nurse Juri don't intervene. I can still use one more move." Makoto explained to her nurse.

"The Seichusen Godanzuki will destroy your body at the first strike. Don't even think about." Juri instructed. "Now, let's go."

Makoto rises from the ground holding onto her waist. "That's not the technique I was talking about. I've been working on something new."

Instead of her usual explanations, Juri gave Makoto a cold stare with her fierce violet eyes. Makoto knew that her nurse meant business, so she decided to leave. As she walked away, Makoto looked back at Sakura.

"When this Rehab is over, we will resume this match. Until then, I advise that you train harder." She said.

"Fair enough; I want to see this new technique of yours." Sakura told her as she gazed into the clouds.

After a while, Makoto and Juri arrived at the H.O.P.E Rehab Center. As they both enter the center, they noticed that no one was there. In all actuality, it's a place where they've been living since Makoto's fight with Akuma. Along with Juri, Ibuki was also a resident of place. The months between now and rehab were hard. Training was cut down to only 1-3 hours of practice a week. Makoto's recovery was funded through Juri's Corporate Business in South Korea and the secret World Tournaments she'd been hosting. Makoto's recovery is almost complete, but she still requires one more week until full recovery.

"It seems Ibuki is out running errands still." Juri remarked.

"I can't believe she had time to run errands all day, but no time to fight me. How boring can a person be?" Makoto remarked as well.

"In your condition, she probably knew how the match would end." Juri teased. Makoto gave off a face of anger and sadness as Juri laughed. "Anyways, what's this new technique you were talking about?"

"Oh, you'd completely lose it when you see the technique in action. It's something similar to the Seichusen Godanzuki but it's more powerful." Makoto explained with excitement. "When I recover completely, I'm going to fight Sakura in another match and use the technique against her."

Juri walked towards Makoto slowly with a sinister smile on her face. "In the weakest form of the attack, please show this 'technique' to me." Juri requested.

"Are you sure? Even when I'm weakened, this technique is powerful. It doesn't even require a lot of power." Makoto explained thoroughly.

"Knock me dead." Juri responded as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Alright, first the opponent attempts to attack me with a straight forward attack." Makoto says as she gets into her defensive stance. "Then, the fun begins."

Juri attempts a backflip kick on Makoto. At the moment of impact, Makoto dodges the attack by moving to the left. "(She was able to move at that speed while in that much pain?)" Juri thought to herself. Of course, she was still able to hit the tip of Makoto's forehead. As her left foot touched the ground, Makoto appeared under her and used a powerful rising punch into Juri's stomach. Juri's expression was dull as Makoto's injuries ended her technique earlier than expected. "It looked like it was going to blow me away, but tell me if this was how the technique should have been."

Juri grabbed Makoto's fist and tossed her in the air. As Makoto began to fall, Juri's left eye began to glow purple. Before she strikes Makoto, she loses focus as she dodges an incoming Kunai. A shadowy figure quickly grabs Makoto and safely sits her down on one of the beds. Juri smiled as her eye returned to normal.

"What were you thinking Juri? You could've killed her." The shadowy figure was Ibuki. She was a great friend to Makoto. She had a secret grudge against Juri for an event that occurred 4 months ago.

"I guess I just got into the moment. I'm sorry." Juri apologized as she performed an honorable bow to Ibuki. She then walked off into the outside world.

Ibuki shook her head slowly as Makoto began to slowly pass out.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It isn't very much yet, but the story is planned to be longer than my Mortal Kombat fanfic. I'll try and get at least 2-3 chapters a month if possible.**

**(Upcoming—Chapter 2: Inner Strength)**


	2. Lesson 2: Inner Strength

**Lesson 2: Inner Strength**

_It's been a week since my match against Sakura. I've been thinking about how I attempted to use my new technique against Juri. It isn't just the fact that I was strained after the first strike. The real question is if she's been watching my secret training all this time?_

"Are you finally ready to unveil that actual technique this time, Makoto?" Juri asked mockingly. She began to chuckle at the fact that Makoto was going to perform the exact same attack after its previous failure.

"Trust me it's going to actually damage you this time." Makoto retorted as Juri used a straight punch. As Makoto dodged the attack, she used a rising punch into Juri's gut. The strength of her attack made Juri's body rise 3 inches off the ground. Makoto then proceeds to strike Juri 3 more times raising her body up to 13 ft in the air. Makoto then quickly hopped into the air behind Juri and attempted to punch her in the spine.

"I see." Juri whispered as her left eye began to glow purple. She grabs Makoto's wrist and counters the attack by putting Makoto into a headlock as the fell. Makoto struggled to escape it, but Juri didn't allow her to as she laughed at her.

"I thought you were going to let me use the technique all the way." Makoto shouted angrily.

"The enemy will never just let you finish your attack. Neither will I." Juri explained. "Lesson of the day: Inner Strength. Right now, you're not strong enough to escape are you?" Makoto didn't answer as she continued to struggle. "However, what would happen if the stakes were higher? Let's say I attempted to break your neck." Juri said as she squeezed Makoto's neck harder.

At that moment, Makoto quickly escaped the Headlock, knocking Juri back. Juri smirked as she looked at Makoto. "That's correct. That's when the human body begins to unleash its full potential." However, Juri's smirk becomes a face of confusion as she spots Makoto's change. Makoto's aura becomes black and gold. Her skin becomes darker and a tattoo with the Kanji "Demon" appears on her forehead. "Makoto!" Juri shouted angrily. Makoto then returned to normal.

"I heard you Juri. So, if I were to treat myself as if I'm on the verge of death, I could unleash my full strength. Am I right?" Makoto spoke casually. Juri looked worriedly at Makoto.

"Look, don't pretend you're near death. Only use it's when necessary. We're done for the day." Juri said as she walked back into the clinic with a pitiful look on her face. Makoto was confused by Juri's sudden change of attitude. Suddenly, a Kunai appears near Makoto's foot. A small note was attached to it. She picked the kunai up and took off the note. She began to read its contents.

_Meet me at your father's dojo._

"My father's dojo?" Makoto asked herself. The note was sudden and Makoto didn't know why her father's dojo was the meeting place. One thing she knew for sure was that it was from Ibuki.

As time passed, Makoto arrived on the street of her father's dojo. She looked around the entire area as she pondered on her previous fight against Akuma. This was where the battle took place. "I know what this is about now." A kunai heads towards Makoto's forehead, but she easily dodge's it. She spots Ibuki dashing in her direction. "You're not going to lecture me on how I plan my destiny." She shouted as she runs towards Ibuki.

"I can't allow you to continue this nonsense." Ibuki retorted.

Ibuki attempts to use roundhouse kick, but Makoto ducks and uses a sweep on Ibuki. Ibuki hops in the air dodging Makoto's attack and throws another Kunai in her direction. The Kunai pins Makoto's pants leg to the ground. Ibuki then returns to Makoto and uses a straight forward punch into her face causing her lip to bleed. Ibuki then uses a continuous amount of punches into Makoto body and face.

"If you can barely keep up with me, you don't need to continue this journey of yours. Do you really think you can beat Akuma like this?" Ibuki stopped punching Makoto and pulled the Kunai that pinned Makoto to the ground. She then performed a backflip kick into Makoto's chin, knocking her on her back 5 yards. "He killed his own master and mortally wounded his own brother worse than he mortally wounded you. His brother is a master fighter that even you can't stand toe-to-toe with. Don't be foolish." Ibuki shouted.

Makoto rose from the ground. She was slightly bruised and beaten after being attacked by Ibuki. She closed her eyes and began to focus her mind and ears on Ibuki. "That was the only thing I forgot about." She said.

"So, you've finally seen reason. It looks like I win this time." Ibuki spoke with relief.

"That's not what I meant, Ibuki." Makoto responded as she opened her eyes. "One thing nurse Juri taught me about was inner strength. When the human body is threaten, the heart increases the Muscle's power to extraordinary lengths. However, she forgot one other note."

"How foolish can you be?" Ibuki asked as she threw a kunai towards Makoto's hip. However, before the Kunai reaches her, Makoto vanishes out of thin air. Ibuki was surprised. "What's this?" She looked all over for Makoto and finally turned her back. She was then struck in the chin by a powerful uppercut from Makoto, causing her body to rise 3 feet.

"Adrenaline can also increase your body's strength passed its limits." She explained as the stressed her eyes on Ibuki. She then hop towards Ibuki and use a powerful clothesline punch against her. Before Ibuki's body reached the ground, Makoto used a rising kick to Ibuki's chest causing her to rise again. She kept repeating the steps over and over until finally, Ibuki's gut landed on Makoto's fist. "Secret Technique 2: Seishou no Senpuu (Adrenaline Whirlwind)!" Ibuki was struck very hard. She began to lose consciousness.

"Heh…you won again, Makoto." Ibuki dropped her head and passed out. Makoto took her body and laid it on a nearby bench.

"What can I say, I'm the best." Makoto then began to walk towards the entrance of her father's dojo. However, after a few steps, her body collapsed on her. She was still conscious, however, as the pain became overbearing. "Aaaaggghhh! What's going on?" Makoto began to slowly crawl after realizing that her use of the Seishou no Senpuu put a price on her legs. Her leg muscles were almost torn apart.

Somewhere on a nearby rooftop, Juri is looking over Makoto. "I knew she would do it. How foolish." Her hair style and attire was the exact same as her normal battle attire. She covered her left eye with her right hand. "Q, you're up. Force her into the Satsui no Hado (Surge of Murderous Intent). I'll handle it from there." Juri then moved her hand away from her eye as it glowed purple. Behind her were Sagat, Dee Jay, Dudley, and Q.

"Your obsession with this girl is mysterious. You still haven't explained thoroughly." Q commented.

"Your identity is even more mysterious. Last time I checked, you did a job for Bison once when I was still a child." Juri retorted. Q had no response to that, so he decided to hop off the building and landed near Makoto. The ground underneath him crumbled and causes a slight shockwave.

"Both Dee Jay and I worked for Bison long ago as well. Does that mean Dudley is the only one you actually trust?" Sagat asked Juri. Juri looked at Sagat coldly.

"I did you a favor that I didn't even give to Makoto. Don't push me, Sagat." Juri said.

"Of course she only trusts Dudley. Haven't you notice that he's the only 'Good Guy' of the group?" Dee Jay explained. "Plus, he's the only one who actually knows why we're after Makoto." Dudley didn't respond to Dee Jay.

"Actually, everyone knows except you and Q." Sagat said mockingly.

"W-Wait! You mean you know too? Why am I in the dark?" Dee Jay asked in a pitiful voice.

"We can't have anyone spilling our secrets when they become a poor loser." Dudley explained as he broke his silence. Both Juri and Sagat laughed half-heartedly at Dudley's response as Dee Jay prepared to attack him.

"Not right now Dee Jay, maybe some other time." Juri said as she returned her focus towards Q and Makoto. Dee Jay crossed his arms as the all redirected their focus on the secret agent.

Back at Makoto's position, Makoto looks up to Q as he stands before her. He raises his fist in the air as he prepares to strike her. The Kanji "Demon" began to form on her head as she watched his fist head towards her. However, a mysterious fighter intervened and grabbed the front of Q's hand. It was a shirtless Asian man who bore black warm-up pants. Far off, Juri was slightly anger by his presence.

"Hold it! Who the heck is this?!" she asked in shock.

"Ah, I remember that guy. He's an actor, but he has some serious fighting prowess." Sagat explained thoroughly. "His name is…er, something Long. I forgot what it was."

Long had focus his eyes towards Q and Makoto was amazed by his power.

**That's all for this chapter. I know I'm a few days late, but I can say it was worth it. Also, go check out the latest chapter of MKM as it's about to end soon.**

**(Upcoming-Lesson 3: Attitude)**


End file.
